


Little Brother

by AuroraFerreri, MissSparkles



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, M/M, Secret Identity, Transformer Sparklings, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraFerreri/pseuds/AuroraFerreri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSparkles/pseuds/MissSparkles
Summary: War rages on both Earth and Cybertron between the Autobots and Decepticons amid an Energon crisis. Megatron is determined to destroy the Prime and all his stands for in revenge for the loss of his family many years previously.But what Megatron doesn't realise is his little brother is far closer than he realises. And it takes a certain young human discovering an old holo of a smiling young Megatron with a happy, laughing blue and red sparkling on his lap to get the ball rolling.





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from the thought that a lot of Megatron/Optimus sibling stories usually featured Optimus as the elder who raised Megatron. So I wanted to try something a bit different and with the help of my lovely friend AuroraFerreri, we've created this awesome story. Hope you all like it. 
> 
> More tags will be added as the story goes on. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review.

Megatron's POV:  
  
**Crack!**

Megatrons fist drove its way home into the stomach plates of his nemesis Optimus Prime. Swinging again for another heavy blow, he was surprised when Optimus caught his servo just in time to evade the blow. Optimus quickly spun and used Megatron’s own momentum against him and sent him flying into a nearby rock wall.

The impact of his body against the rock made a deafening thunder like sound. A large fissure and thousands of cracks formed a crater like depression on the wall. Slumping down, Megatron groaned, he could hear Optimus coming closer. Once he felt Optimus was close enough, he darted up only seconds too soon with his Energon sword and missed Optimus’s face plate by mere inches.

"Such a shame, Prime...I was so close as to giving you a new face,” Megatron chuckled darkly. "How I wonder...would that lovely little Femme of yours like your new look or would she run away saying how hideous you are?"

Laughing at his own joke, he narrowly missed Optimus's sparing jab to his own face plates. Optimus quickly redoubled his attack and was able to feign a punch to Megatrons face plates and then only to land one square into his stomach plates instead. Megatron stagger back away from Optimus with a servo over his stomach plates, he wiped away an unexpected bit of Energon from his mouth.

"Lucky shot Prime...I think I have had my fill of you today," Megatron quickly raised his canon up and shot at Optimus's pedes sending up a cloud of dust. Megatron shot off in an instant and took flight into the air, opening up a comm' link, he called

"Decepticons, fall back. Take what Energon you have been able to collect and return to the Nemesis!"

And with that, Megatron jetted off, not noticing the sad look on the Autobot’s face as he departed.  
  
Optimus’s POV.

Post battle.  
  
All but a few of each side had begun to leave the Solar power station, most being Decepticons. The bigger Mechs with heavier loads of their Energon gave some to other Mech to help haul off to Nemesis. Most Autobots had several wounds and gashes on them, well over half would be reporting to Ratchet and First Aid this day. Optimus and Prowl stood watching the retreating Decepticon's with their stolen loot.

"This battle seemed a little different today..." Optimus thought aloud, he had noticed Megatron seemed to be fighting harder than usual. It almost seemed like Megatron in a sense was trying his hardest to distract Optimus.

To his surprise Prowl agreed with him and said in a thoughtful tone "Affirmative Commander..."

Optimus turned to his SIC and said "Prowl, what are your suspicions on this odd battle with the Decepticons?"

 Prowl stood quiet for quite some time before answering, "Several enemy Mechs were severally weaker than they would be normally. Pre-battle annalist shows that all enemy units were weaker and hungrier then normally. It is logical that enemy Energon reserves are near depletion or are already out, Sir."

"It is also logical to suspect more attacks on Energon resources and other attacks to distract from their main goal of restoring Energon reserves." Prowl then turned to a sound behind him and Optimus, it was a Decepticon and not just any Decepticon.

The Decepticon Medical Officer Hook stood before them and to their great surprise he went to one knee in front of Optimus.

“Optimus Prime I humbly request an audience with you and your SIC Prowl," Hook spoke formally to them with his head bowed down in a show of respect.

Optimus shared a quick look with Prowl before putting a gentle servo on the Medic's shoulder urging him to get up.

"Hook, what is this all about? I didn't even see you on the field of battle...not that I, myself had any real chance to look."

He looked over to Prowl who shook his head in a silent answer that he had not seen Hook either.

"Opitmus Prime, your SIC has already deducted the answer to a degree. I cannot tell you all of it of course but from what I can tell you is this: We are completely out of Energon and have NO reserves. Also with this problem, I can't mention, it has made it worse."

Hook shook his head in frustration.

"The worst part is Megatron is being stupid and not calling to Cybertron for any, he has contented himself with attacking Energon resources here on Earth. Soundwave himself has sacrificed most of his rations to make sure his Cassettes stay healthy. Ravage recently returned from Ark with the layout plan of your Energon regeneration machine, which uses the sun's energy to make Energon. Do you know what Megatron did!? He burned them saying "We don't need Autoscum technology."

Hook was very obviously upset and overwhelmed with the situation that they were only just learning about.

 "To top it off more and more troops arrive in med-bay depleted of energy from lack of Energon,” Hook put his head in his servos.

Optimus remained quiet and thoughtful, soon he turned back to Hook and Prowl. "Hook, take these."

He handed Hook a tablet with a copy of the Energon regenerator, "Have Starscream secretly build this in a much smaller form and use it to help those in your medical bay recover....Do not let anyone tell Megatron though."

Hook was speechless, but none the less he took the tablet that Optimus held out.

"Thank you Optimus Prime..." and after thanking him, Hook turned and left back to Nemesis.

Optimus and Prowl both watched the Decepticon medical officer leave without a word. Once Hook was out of Sight they both transformed and headed for Ark. This was going to require an urgent meeting.

Spike’s POV.

Spike was sitting in the Rec Room when the Autobots returned from the battle with the Decepticons over a solar power station. He had been invited to stay by Bumblebee for the weekend, but when his dad had dropped him off, Bumblebee and the others had been called out so he had spent the afternoon doing his homework.

“Hey,” he called as some Autobots entered the room. “How’d it go?”

“Had worse,” muttered Ironhide as he went straight to the Energon dispenser.

“But defiantly had better,” Hound said with a grimace.

“Fraid Bumblebee’s holed up in the Med Bay, Spike,” said Ironhide before taking a swig of his drink.

“He’s not badly hurt is he?” Spike asked in alarm, jumping down.

“Nah, but it was pretty brutal,” Hound said sadly. “I think Ratchet will want him to rest Spike, but why don’t you go and hang out with Wheeljack, he’s in his workshop.”

Spike nodded and made his way towards the Autobot scientist’s room. But before he even got half way there, something small and metallic shot past him. Turning he saw what looked like a round ball with a lot of legs scurrying along the wall. He recognised it as one of Wheeljack’s invention, a type of spybot they were hoping to use against the Decepticons.

Unfortunately, they had escaped before they could be fully programmed and now infested the base. Wheeljack had asked that if any were spotted, to catch them and bring them to him. Seeing that it had paused and was low enough to be grabbed, Spike crept forward.

But before he could seize it, it took off again. The problem with these little spies was that they were programmed to evade capture and as soon as it had sensed Spike, it had taken off.

Spike, however, was determined to catch it, so he charged after it. The critter bug, as it was known, seemed to take great delight in leading him on a merry chase through the halls of the Ark. Finally, it seemed to forget about him and headed inside a room. Panting, Spike didn’t notice which room instead, he stealthily snuck in. But as he entered, he realised it was someone’s room judging by the large berth at one room. And when he saw the holo of a pretty pink Femme, he knew which Autobot it belonged to.

For a moment he wondered how on earth he had managed to enter the Autobot leader’s room, considering it was always locked but then a sound caught his attention and he groaned. Of course, the critter was designed to break into locked areas and, to his horror, was currently attempting to enter what looked like a safe.

Spike knew he had to stop it, it didn’t matter if it got away, it could not be allowed to break into something of Optimus’s. So he quickly grabbed a small piece of armour and chucked it. This did the trick, the critter bug jumped and scurried away leaving the safe unbroken into. But as it dived between two data pads on a shelf, it dislodged something which fell with a crash to the floor.

“Damn,” Spike cursed as it lay there, he had been too far away to catch it. But as he watched, it sparked and suddenly a grimy image rose from what he now realised was a hologram. He was just wondering what to do, when the swirling image suddenly formed properly, showing Spike what it was a picture of.

And Spike gaped, hardly able to believe what he was seeing. It was a holo of _Megatron_ , of all bots and he had a small red and blue Sparkling on his knee. But what made Spike’s jaw drop was the sight of how happy the Sparkling was, beaming out at him, with a... _fond_ Megatron smiling gently.

For a long moment, all he could do was stare until he frowned and took a step closer. He didn’t know if it was his imagination but his was sure that Sparkling looked familiar. His eyes widened as he suddenly realised, that little bot reminded him of Optimus as incredible as that was.

But that was impossible, how could those two nemeses be in a picture and looking _happy_ in each other’s company. And anyway wasn’t Optimus close to Megatron’s age? Not as old as Megatron but certainly not that much younger than the grey Decepticon.

“Spike,” came a soft voice right behind him.

Spike gasped and spun around, there in the doorway was Optimus Prime, surveying Spike and the holo with his serious optics.

“Optimus,” Spike begun. “I’m so sorry, I was chasing one of Wheeljack’s critter bugs and it got in here and tried to break into your safe and when I chucked something at it, it knocked that picture to the floor and...”

“Spike,” Optimus said gently, holding up a hand. “It’s alright, I realise you didn’t intend to come into my room. And I also realise this is an accident.”

He indicated the holo with its happy occupants. Spike relaxed somewhat, knowing he wasn’t in trouble but he was still confused.

“Hey,” Spike laughed nervously. “You’ll think this is so silly, but for a moment, I actually thought that kid might be you.”

Optimus regarded him for a long moment, his expression unreadable behind his mask. But then he said.

“In that you would be correct Spike.”

“Whuh, what?” Spike yelped spinning back to gape at the holo before spinning back to face Optimus.

“But how...? That’s....What are you doing with him?” he finally burst out.

“Getting my picture taken,” Optimus replied calmly before hesitating and then saying.

“With my _brother.”_


End file.
